grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Balil Uzun
player: James Character Name: Balil Uzun Age: 22 Lifepaths: Born Noble, Student, Religious Acolyte, Priest Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (Possible, typed to save thought) I must head east to learn of a book that I can learn more about Demonology from that Loremaster Sulyab told me about. It should be located at Carnie. Once there, I should speak with Ailen Obanra to dig for more information. 1) I was invited by Alan Olanan, who is the democratic representative of the people of the Drowns, to join him in the council and overwatch the judging of Iskandir for use of his necromancy. I need to clear Iskandir's name in the name of The Justicar, and indict Ajit, for he is the one to blame. 2) Since I have found a food source for the Drowns population, I should look into saving the local escorts from their line of work if they so choose, and enlist their assistance as teachers for the orphans of the city. 3) I have also heard rumors of an absolute abomination that is walking in the forests. Undead. The epitome of unnatural. The 12 Monkeys are going to go out and exterminate them, and I shall accompany them every step of the way, seeing to it that whatever is causing these poor, restless souls to walk the Earth again is eliminated. Under extreme prejudice. 4) While I was with the local poor, I have heard rumors of some entity that is taken people away over the course of the night. I need to investigate this and find out if the perpetrator is mortal or supernatural. If it is a mortal man, I shall inform the authorities of the actions and where they may find him/her. If it is more of an apparition, then I will need to enlist the assistance of The 12 Monkeys. (Possible) I need to seek out the head of the government and request of them to repair the wall leading to the sea in the Drowns, to prevent further flooding of the area and allow it to be rebuilt into a more hospitable region. (If fail, will change to "Invite everyone in the city and the 12 Monkeys to watch me preform a miracle, {either repairing the broken wall / raising the drowns above sea level}") (Possible) I want to try to find who is creating the substance known as black leaf, and disrupt/destroy the creation process and inform the local police force so the individuals involved can be apprehended and tried for their crimes. Afterwards, set up wards to assist those suffering from black leaf addictions to recover (or miracle). (Possible) I have failed at convincing Ajit that necromancy is appalling. I need to find out a way, either through magic with Iskandir's assistance or divine that can stop him from continuing down this dark path, completely blocking necromantic spells from being uttered by his lips. 8) (Long Term) While looking for the excommunicated priest to ask him about the kidnapped children, I ran into a group of individuals from the "Thieves Guild" who seem to be protecting the excommunicated. After a brief discussion, they told me that I would be hearing from them when they want to talk to me. I hope that they will be able to find me when I travel with the group, but something tells me that they knew I was leaving and where I am going before even I did. Instincts 1) I will always hesitate before committing an act of violence 2) I will always question people's logic, even when I agree with them 3) I always know everything Traits 1) Mark of Privilege 2) Pacifist 3) Faithful 4) Vested 5) Charismatic 6) Tonsured Artha Fate: 3 Persona: 6 Deeds: 0 Stats & Attributes Edit Wounds Skills Skills Being Learned Practice Log Relationships Category:PC Category:Sovereign Host Category:12 Monkeys Category:Shivanath Category:Rhovesia Category:Academic